Flicker
by dbzgrrrl82
Summary: Just one look, a flicker of recognition that ignites a love like no other...a love destined to be, but doomed to failinukagplz r&r!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Inuyasha…no matter how much I wish I did!

Ch. 1

One moment.

One moment was all he needed to clear his mind before doing the one thing he dreaded most. He briefly considered not keeping the appointment, but knew he'd catch hell from Sesshomaru if he didn't. The last thing he needed was his older brother on his ass again.

So rather than bolt, he leaned back against the wall, trying to relax tenseness in his muscles. He always got like this before appointments, trying to anticipate the outcome. It never did him any good, only made him even more nervous and anxious to get them over with.

He looked up as west train pulled into the station, people surging forward in one large mass. He pushed himself away from the wall and made his way toward the train, pushing past exiting passengers. Getting on the train was always a fun treat that always promised some major body part would be injured in the process. True to form, a particularly rotund lady carrying a duffel bag for a purse jammed her size ten pump onto his big toe.

"Goddamnit!" He cursed loudly, earning a disapproving glare from a few people as well as his attacker. He returned the glare and stepped aboard the train, forced to stand pressed against the doors that slid close seconds behind him. He was facing out, not really seeing anything until he came face to face with a vision he thought he'd never see again. Hell, he wasn't even sure he was seeing it now, but looking into those familiar gray eyes was like a shot straight though his heart.

She was staring in, a look of disappointment on her face until she locked gazes with him, her eyes widening in what looked like shock. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe as he stood transfixed. He was suddenly jarred from his hypnotic state as the train began to move forward slowly, taking him farther and farther away from those eyes…that face.

Even after the train had picked up full speed and left the station far behind, he continued to stare out the window, haunted by a pair of misty gray eyes.

_**IIIIIIIIII**_

"So, Inuyasha. What do you want to talk about today?"

Inuyasha sat on the couch sullenly, arms crossed. The guy asked him this every time, as if it really made a difference. He could start talking about baseball and the guy would always tie it in somehow to his personal life, making absurd assumptions and ridiculous suggestions.

With a heavy sigh, Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't know. How about the weather?"

The man leaned back in his seat, hands cupped under his chin. He peered at the tense man sitting on the black leather couch, his body language obviously defensive. He knew something was bothering the younger man, but he wanted Inuyasha to be the one to tell him. However, some prodding might be necessary.

"Are you still having nightmares?"

Inuyasha's expression instantly went blank, like somebody shutting down the power in a building. After a few moments of silence, he said, "I don't see what bringing this up is going to accomplish, Dr. Giles." He avoided the doctor's gaze, not wanting to face that scrutinizing gaze. The good doctor might put up a front like he just wanted to be friends and talk, but Inuyasha knew better. All he really wanted was to pry and dig for stuff that was better being laid to rest.

He cringed at his choice of words and those gray eyes flashed through his mind. He was so startled by the sudden image that he gasped. Dr. Giles looked at him sharply, leaning forward in his chair.

"What is it?" He asked, his fuzzy gray eyebrows drawn together in concern. Inuyasha was sure it was just an act and he shook his head. "Nothing…just a cramp," he muttered. Dr. Giles didn't look like he bought it but nodded once and wrote something down on his yellow legal pad. That irritated Inuyasha.

"It really was just a cramp," he insisted, staring at the doctor pointedly. Dr. Giles looked up with a small smile. "I'm sure it was, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes up to the mounted wall clock. Great. He'd only been there fifteen minutes and already he was itching to get the hell out of there. The doctor was being paid for a full thirty-minute session and would no doubt report back to Sesshomaru if Inuyasha ditched during the middle of one. Resigned to his fate, he decided to speed along the process.

"I have been having the nightmares…not as much, but they still come every now and then." His voice was quiet and stared straight ahead at the large print on the far wall. For some reason, it always soothed him, drew him into the picture. The main focal point was a white gate, surrounded by forest, half open, leading to the unknown. He always wondered what the artist had been trying to convey with the image of the gate. Was it leading _toward_ something or _away _from something?

Inuyasha realized the doctor was staring at him intently, waiting for him to continue. Clearing his throat, he went on, "They're still the same, too. Same place, same time, same…everything." Inuyasha closed his eyes, remnants of the nightmares still fresh in his mind. He didn't need to remember them, though. The actual events that spawned the nightmares were well-imprinted in his memory.

"I still leave her and she still…" He couldn't finish the sentence. He buried his head in his hands and shook his head. Why reminiscence about his failure, his inability to save the one person he loved with everything in his entire being? It wouldn't change anything and it certainly wouldn't bring her back…

Gray eyes like a fog-filled sky filled his vision and he frowned. The woman at the station _was not her_, just some stranger who bore a passing resemblance. Even now, his memory of the woman at the station was fading, leaving him uncertain if he'd even really seen her.

But those eyes and that expression told him otherwise. She'd been just as surprised to see him as he had her, but at least he knew the reason for his shock. What about her?

"Inuyasha?" Dr. Giles prodded gently. Inuyasha looked up and blinked as if coming from a deep haze. For just a moment, he considered telling the doctor about the woman he'd seen at the train station. He quickly squashed the urge, predicting that he doctor would chalk it up to good old-fashioned hallucinations.

"I think our thirty minutes is up."

Inuyasha stood abruptly already walking toward the door. Dr. Giles sighed and made a note on the legal pad.

"I'll see you in two weeks, Inuyasha."

When Dr. Giles looked up, the young man was already gone.

* * *

She could hear noise around her; people talking, laughing, hurrying to their next destination. She could even feel the air rush past her as the train pulled out of the station, moving faster and faster until it passed in a blur.

She was aware of all this, and yet she wasn't. All she was really focused on was the face she'd just seen through the glass windows of the train. That stark white hair and those startling honey gold eyes were all too familiar to her, which was what shocked her to her very core.

It shouldn't have been possible, _couldn't_ have been possible for her to have seen what she just did.

Kagome tried to convince herself of that as she stepped back to wait for the next train. Of course she hadn't seen him…her mind had just been playing tricks on her. She rubbed her temples tiredly, willing to believe anything at that point. She clutched her portfolio closer to her, refocusing her energy on the task ahead of her.

If everything went according to plan, this could be Kagome's big break. As much as she admired the trials and tribulations of a starving artist, she was more than ready to leave those aspects of her trade far behind her. For what could be the millionth time since she left her apartment, she wondered if the pieces she'd chosen would be good enough. Did they really convey what she wanted people to see? Were they the pieces that would define her as an artist?

"Stop worrying!" She muttered irritably, stomping her foot lightly. The pictures were fine; Sango had even told her so. If Sango, the assistant gallery director of one of the most prestigious art galleries in the city and best friend extraordinaire, thought they were terrific then that should be reassurance enough.

Kagome took a cleansing breath and nodded matter-of-factly. As the distant rumble of the train announced its arrival, she tried to hold fast to the fact that she _was_ talented and said talent would speak for itself. Keeping that in mind, Kagome waited as the train roared rattled into the station and came to a screeching halt. She boarded the train, holding fast to the belief that this would be the moment that could change the rest of her life.

**_IIIIIIIIII_**

Kagome fidgeted nervously, casting an exasperated glance Sango's way. The tall, slender dark-haired woman tried to reassure her with a small smile, but that only made Kagome's anxiety even worse. To her, the smile meant sorry-but-I-think-she's-gonna-go-with-someone-else.

She returned her gaze to the slightly chunky woman leaning over Kagome's paintings, her faded blue eyes scrutinizing the pictures mercilessly. Although she was much smaller than Sango's considerable stature and even smaller than Kagome's five-foot-six-inches, she was no less imposing.

Kaede Matsuo was notorious throughout the art community as a hard-nose who could make or break a career. Despite her infamy, she had an impeccable eye for art. Her shows always got top billing in national and international news and she held the record for discovering the most up and coming artists. To even be in the same room with such an icon was a dream in and of itself. Even if Kagome wasn't chosen to showcase Kaede Matsuo's next show, it was an honor to even meet her.

Kaede leaned away from the paintings and clasped her hands behind her back as she stepped back and took one last look at them altogether. Kagome couldn't bear to look as she looked down at her feet, finding the swirl pattern of her beige three-inch heels fascinating. She waited for the words that would abruptly end her stay…

"They're raw as far as paintings go..."

Kagome quickly raised her head, ready to thank her for her time, but she was interrupted.

"But there's an unmistakable uniqueness there, something real and tangible. I like it. Bring me three more of your best." Kaede gave Kagome a curt nod and turned to leave, effectively ending any further discourse. Kagome stared after her retreating figure and then turned excitedly to Sango.

"Does this mean…?"

Sango nodded her head happily. "Yes!" Kagome gave a little shout of joy and threw her arms around her friend. Sango laughed and returned the embrace, adding a little extra squeeze. "See, Kagome? I told you this is what would happen! Your own show! Can you believe it?"

Kagome shook her head, dazed and happy. She'd dared to hope, but not too much. She didn't want to set herself up for disappointment.

"My own show," Kagome whispered, leaning back. Sango nodded, her obvious joy for her friend shining in her deep brown eyes. "Thank you, Sango. None of this could have happened without you." Kagome's tone was serious, her eyes conveying the true intent of her words. Sango smiled softly.

"What are friends for if not to give you encouragement and keep you…sane?" She said the last part with a bit of uncertainty, her expression suddenly wary. Kagome knew the reason for the change in Sango's attitude. Unbidden memories suddenly pushed their way into her consciousness, making her cringe imperceptibly.

"All that's behind me," she said with forced cheerfulness, trying to sound reassuring. She was determined not to dwell on events past. Her mind wandered to her earlier incident at the train station and she frowned, wondering if she was lying right through her teeth.

"Everything's fine," she said again, more to herself than Sango. "Everything's just fine." Even as she uttered the words, an image of white hair and brilliant golden eyes came forth like a specter in the dark.

a/n: hmmm, like it? don't like it? let me kno, I appreciate any and all criticism!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Inuyasha was in an even worse mood by the time he pulled up in front of his brother's palatial home. He parked haphazardly behind Sesshomaru's silver Range Rover and quickly exited his own modest-in-comparison red '67 Mustang. It was his pride and joy and he went to great lengths to keep it in flawless condition, but at the moment, he could care less if a meteor fell from the sky and made scrap metal of the classic car. His anger was solely directed at his brother.

He burst through the front door and bellowed, "Sesshomaru! Get your ass out here!"

Somewhere in the back of the house, a loud crash sounded followed by the hurried click of heeled shoes on the hardwood floors. Minutes later, a petite dark-haired woman appeared, her cheeks flushed. There was a slight frown on her pretty face and Inuyasha was instantly contrite for his less-than quiet arrival.

"What's he done now?" She asked, running a hand through her short bob, her brown eyes flashing. As he stood there staring down at her, Inuyasha realized that Rin could do far more damage to his brother than he ever could. There were few, well nothing, that Sesshomaru feared, but when it came to his pint-sized fiancée Rin Hizuka, it was a whole different story.

"As usual, made my life a living hell," Inuyasha muttered. Rin gave him a sympathetic nod, knowing how difficult her boyfriend could be when he wanted things his way. One of his favorite pastimes, however, seemed to be tormenting his younger sibling.

"How bout you tell me about it over a cup of coffee?" She suggested. Inuyasha nodded, deciding a cup of Rin's special gourmet coffee would be just the thing to lessen the pounding that was starting up in his head. He followed through the foyer and into the spacious living room that looked more like museum, all exotic pieces and priceless artwork. When they entered the large kitchen, however, it screamed of Rin's touch.

It was country chic, sporting rustic appliances, fire-burning stove and unfinished wood floors. Sesshomaru absolutely abhorred this particular room, wincing every time he set foot here, but he kept his comments to himself for Rin's sake. She absolutely adored it. Needless to say, it was the only room in the entire house that Sesshomaru allowed Rin to do alone.

As she set about preparing the coffee, Inuyasha took a seat on one of the wood stools at the breakfast bar. "So tell me, what's bothering you?" Rin glanced at him before continuing with her task, letting him know that he had her full attention. Inuyasha sighed, suddenly not wanting to talk about it. He knew if he started again with his intense dislike of his therapy sessions, Rin would immediately ask him what had brought it on. Although he generally didn't enjoy his sessions, it was only when something had happened that he vented his anger afterward.

"Well," he started reluctantly, "I saw something...someone today, or at least I _think_ I did." He avoided Rin's questioning look. He wished that she wouldn't ask him questions about it, but it was Rin and he expected no less. Plus, he wanted to get her take on it.

"I was at the train station on my way to my appointment and after I got on the train, I saw this woman…" Inuyasha frowned, realizing how ridiculous it would sound once he said it loud. What would he say? Oh, yeah, I happened to see someone today who I'm almost possible was my dead girlfriend waiting for a train to the afterlife?

Inuyasha shook his head in disgust. As usual, stress was getting the best of him. He was starting on a new client tomorrow morning for the firm and had barely had time to do any background work on the guy. Sesshomaru had been pressing him lately to take on more clients for Nasaki Consulting, their father's company that was now the top consulting firm in the country. They consulted on all kinds of fraud claims from insurance to art fraud.

"Inuyasha?" Rin set down a steaming mug of the fragrant brew in front of him and leaned against the countertop, staring at him with a look of worry. He glanced at her, taking a sip of the coffee and smiling appreciatively.

"Good," he said, trying to change the subject. Rin frowned, letting him know that she wasn't so easily dissuaded. Then she stood upright, her spine stiff, her brown eyes wide as she stared at nothing. Inuyasha tensed, knowing what this meant. He put the mug down carefully, careful not to disturb her.

After a few moments, she relaxed, shaking her head slightly. Her gaze found his and once again, she regarded him with a look of immense sadness and sympathy, reaching out to place her hand over his.

"You thought…you saw her?" Rin asked hesitantly. Inuyasha sighed and nodded slowly. "The images were kind of blurry but…I did get a glimpse." Rin looked down at their hands. "She was very pretty."

Inuyasha winced and slid his hand from beneath hers and placed it in his lap. He didn't miss the look of hurt that flashed through her cinnamon orbs and immediately felt bad. On some level, he'd counted on Rin's psychic abilities to kick in, saving him a painful recount of what he'd seen, or not, seen.

"She was real," Rin said quietly, as if reading his thoughts. "But it wasn't…Kikyou. You do know that, right?" The question was asked without censure or judgment, but Inuyasha couldn't help feeling like an idiot nonetheless.

"Yeah," he responded. He took another sip. "The thing is, when I saw her, it just…took me back to the first time I met Kikyou when we were in the park. For just a moment, it was like nothing ever happened. Like she wasn't…dead." Inuyasha's shoulders slumped and Rin was instantly at his side, embracing him tightly.

"It's ok, Inuyasha. No one expects you to get over this in such a short amount of time. It's only been two months and her death was very violent." Rin suppressed a shudder at the memory of finding out just how Kikyou had died. If she couldn't even bear to think of it, what must it be doing to Inuyasha? She made a mental note to talk to Sesshomaru about taking it easy on him. He was dealing with enough without Sesshomaru riding his ass.

"It's fine, really." Inuyasha insisted, gently pushing her away. He shifted uncomfortably on the stool and downed the rest of his coffee in one gulp, ignoring the scalding hotness that left a trail in its wake. He wanted to get out of there before Rin started bringing other things up that he didn't want to deal with right now.

"Thanks for the coffee," he muttered, already heading for the front door. Rin started to call after him, but didn't. Inuyasha, like Sesshomaru, was uncomfortable with public displays of emotion. At least Sesshomaru confided in her in the privacy of their bedroom. Who did Inuyasha turn to?

* * *

Kagome left the gallery late in the evening, still high of her incredible luck. As she walked down the street headed for the subway, she couldn't stop smiling to herself. Imagine! Kagome Higurashi a real-life artist! With a sudden start, she realized that she'd forgotten to tell her good news to the one person who obviously should have been the first to know.

Stopping, she dug into her purse for her cell phone and flipped it open. With a push of a button, she put the phone to her ear, barely able to contain her excitement. The line rang three times before a voice responded, "Hello?"

"Hi! It's me. Guess what!" Kagome giggled, her words rushing out. She waited, hopping from foot to foot like a little kid on Christmas Day. There was a beat of silence before the gruff male voice on the other end said, "Kagome, is that you?"

Kagome huffed, a slight twinge of annoyance dampening her mood. "Of course it's me, Kouga! Who else would it be?" A deep laugh rang in her ears. "I don't know, maybe I have a secret lover on the side, eh?"

She made a face, knowing he was teasing her but liking it nonetheless. "Very funny, Kouga. Now would you just guess already?" Again, she was met with silence and could imagine him cupping his chin and thought, his ice blue eyes narrowed in concentration. She almost laughed out loud but didn't because that would only lead him off track again.

"Umm, you won the lottery?" He guessed with a slight edge of amusement. Kagome couldn't help grinning. "No! Give up?"

"I still have some more guesses," he informed her in mock seriousness. "How about you won a boat in some sweepstakes scam? No, you never enter those things…how about a puppy? You got a puppy!"

No longer able to hold it in, she burst out, "I'm finally gonna headline a show! _Kaede Matsuo _wants me to headline a show at her gallery!" Kagome was once again overtaken with the news and wanted to drop the phone and scream it out to the world.

"Kagome, that's great!" Kouga congratulated her with genuine happiness. Kouga was a smartass until you got to know him. Underneath all that joking and sarcastic humor was a man with a good heart.

"I knew you'd be doing your own show one day and look, now you're doing it. I'm proud of you, kid."

Kagome smiled softly, touched by his sentiment. "Thanks," she said. They made plans for a late dinner to celebrate and then said good-bye. Kagome flipped the phone shut and dropped it in her purse, still riding high on cloud nine.

She was just crossing the street headed toward the steps that would lead her down to the train station, when she stopped. She frowned, not immediately knowing why she'd stopped, more because of a feeling than anything.

Kagome glanced around, but there were only strangers, some walking in groups, some walking alone. None of them stood out to her or gave any indication that they'd gotten the same feeling. She was about to laugh it off as paranoia when another strong feeling washed over her.

Kagome gasped and spun around. The feeling was more like a _pull_, like something was calling to her. Her gaze was directed at a storefront window advertising antique jewelry. She walked slowly toward the display window, ignoring the strange looks a few people gave her. All she could see was the window, but she didn't know _why_ it held her attention so completely…

When she was standing directly in front of the pristine glass, she suddenly knew why. The display window showcased a dazzling array of jewelry, sparkling under the streetlights. It wasn't the glittering diamonds or sparkling rubies that caught Kagome's attention, however. What held Kagome's gaze in such rapt attention was the smooth, round pink stone that seemed to glow from its confines behind the glass.

Hesitantly, Kagome put her hand to the glass where the stone shone. It was nestled in a bed of white lace, its thin silver chain spilling out around it. She closed her eyes and saw the stone, not there in the display window but some place she didn't recognize or recall. But she had seen the jewel…in a dream.

Kagome snatched her hand away and shook her head violently. She couldn't go through this again, not after what she'd been through the last time. Backing away, she turned to put as much distance between her and the display window as she could. In her haste, she collided with something solid and warm.

She put up her hands as a reflex and realized it was a person.

"Oh, I'm so sorry…"

Kagome's breath stole away as she looked up to make her apologies. She suddenly felt dizzy, the world spinning around her. She knew she was going to faint even as her vision began to darken, her knees buckling beneath her.

This time there was no mistaking what she was seeing right in front of her. Before her eyes fluttered closed, she glimpsed a startled golden gaze, the same one she'd stared into at the train station.


End file.
